


No Shame for Lent

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca finally works up the courage to confess her love to Aubrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shame for Lent

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a drabble I did on a Texts From Barden post on tumblr, but I liked it enough to share it. Yay.

_< <I'm giving up shame for lent. Here come the best 40 days and nights of my life.>>_

Beca hit ‘send’ and handed the phone back to the Tasmanian blonde.

“Er, Beca, why did you send that from my mobile? Yours is right there on the table.”

The tiny DJ grinned. “This way she won’t know it’s from me. She won’t expect what I have planned for tonight.”

Amy awarded Beca with a look that screamed “this is a really bad idea”, but then she said, “Well, as the best advice giver in Tasmania - who hasn’t accidentally killed anyone yet - I am going to _advise_ you that _maybe_ this _isn’t_ such a good plan. Also, now she’s going to keep ringing me until I assure her I’m not going to do anything stupid.”

Sure enough, as soon as she said the words, Amy’s cell phone lit up with a text. They both stared at it, and thirty seconds later it rang again with another text alert.

“Amy, please, you’re a good friend.” Beca placed her hands on the other woman’s shoulders. “Help me finally make this happen.”

Amy picked up her phone and opened a reply message. “What am I supposed to say? She’s asking if I’ve ‘unleashed the kraken yet’.”

Beca shook her head and grabbed her jacket from her friend’s bed. “I don’t know, but just don’t mention Bumper. She’ll immediately leave to come over here and I need her to stay put.” Amy still looked at a loss. “Just… say you’re drunk, and you meant to say that to Lilly. She’ll assume the worst but won’t ask questions.”

The blonde grinned and typed out a slightly misspelled message. « _Oi nah, that was meant for Llily. Soz bout taht. ;) »_

The brunette left Amy’s dorm room and walked across campus at a brisk pace. She could do this, she kept telling herself. She’d wanted this for so long, and she wasn’t going to hide it from herself, from _her_ , from anyone else any longer.

Her fist beat upon the dorm room until it finally opened. A frazzled looking Aubrey stood in the doorway. A pencil sat tucked behind her ear and her hair was in disarray, probably from repeatedly grabbing at it when studying started getting stressful. Not that Beca had any idea what Aubrey’s habits were when she studied. It wasn’t like she’d stared at the slender blonde whenever she was over hanging out with Chloe. It wasn’t as if learning every little thing about her was more important to her than paying attention to the words coming out of her mouth at practice, and so that’s why she always needed extra help learning the choreography.

“What do you want, Beca?”

She pushed her way into the room, and the blonde closed the door behind her.

“Well?” Without looking at her, Beca knew Aubrey’s arms were crossed over her chest. Her eyebrows would be raised, and her mouth would be pinched sideways, waiting for her answer. And sure enough, that’s what she saw when she turned around.

“I, uh, I needed to see you. For reasons.”

Aubrey let out an exasperated sigh and started to cross the room back to her desk. “If you need extra help on the set, I swear to the aca-gods, Beca Mitchell—-” She stopped when Beca grabbed her by the elbow.

“No, I… Um. It was me. Who sent that text. From Amy’s phone.” Beca kept her eyes looking everywhere but at Aubrey. If she actually looked into those gray eyes right now, those vast stormy seas that she would be more than happy to drown in….

“Okay…. Why?” When she didn’t get an answer right away, Aubrey took Beca’s chin between her thumb and two fingers and guided her gaze to her own. “Beca?”

_Oh, shit. Those eyes._

“I’m giving up shame for Lent.”

“Yes, you said that. I don’t know what that means.”

“It means I’m not afraid to love you anymore,” Beca breathed out. She closed her eyes, ready for a classic Aubrey yell-a-thon, but instead she felt a pair of lips pressing themselves against hers.

Alright, maybe she _was_ going to have the best 40 days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
